Temper Tantrum Extreme
by SaphireInkman125
Summary: It all started with a simple Quidditch practice but escelated to something much more. What happens when Harry goes missing,Hermione is toomworried to concentrate and Ron just can't keep it together. Read to find out!
1. Chapter one: Tantrum of the century

**Authors note: This is not my first fic but plz...although I love criticism I don't want nasty comments about tiny things such as grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope you all understand. Anyway, This fic starts at that one Quittidtch practice in the Half-Blood Prince.**

He didn't know what had got into his friend at the moment. His flying technique had became wilder and wilder until he finally punched an oncoming Demelza Robins in the mouth.

"It was an accident,I'm sorry Demelza, really sorry!" Ron shouted after her as she zigzagged back to the ground dripping blood everywhere.

"I don't know how it happened. I just-"

"Panicked"Ginny said angrily, landing beside Demelza and examining her fat lip.

"You prat,Ron, look at the state of-"

"ENOUGH!!" Harry bellowed, not being able to stand the arguing a second longer. He didn't know what came over him. With a roar of frustration he threw his broom to the ground and stormed back up to the castle without a second glance. They all just stared after him wondering what had just happened. Well, everybody's accept Ron. He picked up Harry's firebolt and after shooting one last dirty look at the rest of the team he went back up to the castle to tell Hermione about what just happened

 **A few days later**

Somehow the whole school suddenly knew about the fiasco at the practice and that Harry himself hadn't been seen at all since. Ron and Hermione were beginning to get worried since they knew he wasn't normally this angry (seeing as they'd known him for 6 years) so they knew it must have been something pretty big to get him worked up that much. It wasn't just the trio, now duo, that were worried. The teachers were also beginning to worry about his sudden disappearance and many search parties had already been executed in hope of finding the boy but to no avail. The whole castle had been searched and also , even though it was unlikely for him to be there, hogsmeade had also been thoroughly searched. Ron and Hermione of course, weren't that stupid. Harry probably had his cloak so it would be pretty easy for him to hide and not be found. On this note they searched whilst waving their had through the air incase they hit and found Harry. One day while talking to Ron who was staring vacantly at Harry's usual chair, it hit her. The only room they had not yet searched since it could only be found...

"When you need it!" Hermione breathed, ignoring Ron's bewildered expression as she went rambling on.

"Listen-No listen Ron! Where have we not searched. The room of requirement Ron!! How do we know Harry is not in there right now thinking no one will find him which is probably what he wants! We need to go and check right now" she practically yelled it and was already halfway out the portrait hole when Ron decided to object.

"Hermione come on! How do we know that he isn't actually there and we're wasting o-" he was cut short as a small but strong hand collided with the side of his face. Reeling backwards from the impact, he saw Hermione with her hand raised preparing to strike again.

"HOW...DARE ...YOU SUGGEST WE WONT FIND HIM RONALD WEASLEY!!!!HOW DARE YOU!!!!" She screamed as he sprinted out the portrait hole and down the length of the corridor. He didn't stop running with Hermione hot on his tail until he reached the stretch of wall opposite the tapestry( I don't remember what it's called) opposite the room of requirement. Walking past it as quickly as he could three times he thought as strongly and as desperately as he could in his head...

 _'I need the place where Harry is hiding. I need to know where he is hiding. I need to see where he hides.'_

He knew before he opened his eyes that it had worked. He saw the usual black door to the room of requirement. Hermione caught up to him just as he opened the door. He just stared. He had not expected to see what he was seeing at all.


	2. Re-Sorted Slytherin

It was Harry. Except..he was wearing Slytherin robes. The room itself even looked exactly like the Slytherin common room except it was more like a home than a common room. He actually forgot Harry was even there until he spoke. But what he said was even worse than the silence that followed. He couldn't and would believe what he just heard no matter what!

"Excuse me but if you are just going to stand there and gawp at me all day then I suggest you leave before I am compelled to severely harm you"

Harry spoke in a calm, polite voice yet there was just a trace of annoyance in his tone. The awkward silence was punctuated by Hermione's gasp as she got close enough to realise who Ron was staring at.A voice right at the back of Ron's mind was telling him that what he always feared had already came true but before he could even start to take it in the silence was broken.

"HARRY!!We've been looking for you for ages. Didn't I tell you he would be in here Ron!didnt I tell you'. Ron actually thou-"

She fell silent as Harry opened his mouth to speak and what he did next practically stunned them both.

He raised his eyebrows in somewhat amusement "Do I know you? You seem to know me although I am certain I have never encountered you two in my life. Now, if you'll excuse me I must finish this book before the end of lunch. God knows I don't need another detention with that ghastly Herbology witch. Honestly, how someone can be that cheery and delighted I shall never know..." He sighed and rolled his eyes at the two children in front of him before returning to the book he had open on his lap. After sitting in silence for a minute or two and realising the stupid gryffindors weren't going to leave easily he sighed again before packing up his books and leaving the room for the first time in about a week and making sure to bump into the ginger as he stalked past. As the walked down the corridor he heard the bushy-haired girl burst into tears and smirked happily at realising he had achieved what he wanted.

Back in the room of requirement Hermione had indeed burst into tears. After several minutes of crying and Ron's awkward way of comforting people she managed to regain control of herself and stuttered out a sentence as she heaved with huge,uncontrollable sobs.

"D-d-did you s-s-see his robes Ron. He's in Slytherin now! Shake your head all y-y-you like Ron you saw him so you can't deny it. S-s-something happened to him while he dissappeared and n-n-now he changed houses!"

 **Meanwhile**

While Ron and Hermione where still in the room of requirement the rest of the school was eating dinner and having a rather shocking evening. It's had started with Harry Potter walking through the great hall doors like he _hadn't_ just been missing for over a week. Anyway, Harry walked in and was greeted by cheers from everybody but the Slytherins who were booing loudly at him. His reaction stunned both the school and the teachers all the way up at the staff table. He scowled at the Gryffindors,Smirked at the Slytherins and sneered at the rest. Thinking this was actually all rather ridiculous Harry then walked back out again with his somehow extremely shocking Slytherin robes leaving a stunned school behind him. No house was more shocked than the Gryffindors. What was one of their own doing wearing Slytherin robes?The Slytherins however,were just plain confused. Potter had smirked at _them_. They didn't know what the think and the other two houses did not even care.


End file.
